


Speak Now

by Ambear9



Series: Chuck vs Prompts [4]
Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:08:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26185426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambear9/pseuds/Ambear9
Summary: Chuck and Sarah's wedding doesn't go as planned.
Relationships: Chuck Bartowski/John Casey
Series: Chuck vs Prompts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071008
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Speak Now

“Hi” Chuck nervously chewed at his bottom lip  
“What are you doing here Chuck?”  
“Can we talk?”  
“No” Casey finished off his glass of scotch and poured more into his cup. “Shouldn’t you be getting ready for your wedding”  
“You’re mad”  
“I’m not”  
“You’ve been different ever since Sarah and I got engaged”  
“I wonder why” Casey huffed, giving up on his glass and just drinking straight from the bottle.  
“John I’m sorry”  
“Just leave”  
“Is Morgan here?” Chuck looked around the apartment  
“No”  
Chuck sat down in the chair across from Casey at his kitchen table “What we had was just a fling, you reminded me of that constantly so when Sarah asked me out for real I thought I’d give it a chance”  
“Then proposed a few months later and now you’re marrying her, end of conversation”  
“I want a relationship, I want a marriage and a family, something more than sex”  
“You didn’t want any of your friends or family knowing you were gay, so I drove you over an hour many times so we could have dinner together, I told you all about my family, showed you pictures, things I’ve never told anyone and you can’t even verify if you know Sarah’s real name yet she is the one you are marrying”  
“It doesn’t matter who she was”  
“At least you have fucking Bryce in common, but even that she lied to you about” Maybe if he drank this entire bottle he could get out of going to the wedding tomorrow “And then you have the nerve to ask me to be in your wedding” Casey huffed out a laugh.  
“You don’t have to”  
“You need to leave, I’m not kidding anymore Chuck, get the fuck out of my apartment”  
Chuck stood up, he didn’t know what to say, he squeezed Casey’s hand, “Sorry”  
Casey got up and shoved him away “Tomorrow I'll stop thinking about you, but tonight I'll fall asleep remembering every second we had alone together so just leave me be” why did he say that out loud?  
“Casey”  
“I said leave” Casey raised his voice, Chuck fought back tears as he left.  
Casey locked the door as he finished off the bottle of scotch before throwing the bottle against the wall, “Fuck” he yelled.  
“Um is everything okay?”  
“Grimes, what the fuck are you doing here?”  
“I never left”  
“Alex told me you were staying there tonight”  
“I was, but I um wanted to make sure I had my notes for performing the wedding and the best man speech”  
Casey kneeled down to pick up the shards of glass “Did you need something?”  
“Want to talk about it?”  
Casey let out a small laugh “No Morgan I do not want to talk about my girly ass feelings about your stupid moronic asshole of a best friend”  
“Hold the phone big guy, is he the person you were sleeping with? I knew it, well I thought it was a woman but I knew you were sneaking around with someone, so um when did that start?”  
“Why do you care?” Casey hissed as a piece of glass cut his hand “Son of a”  
“I’ll get the first aid kit….and the broom”

“So um” Morgan laughed at the Superman band-aid on Casey’s hand “about my two best friends having manly feelings for each other?”  
Casey sighed “Remember Mexico?”  
“Which time?”  
“Ten months, two weeks, and four days ago?”  
“That’s oddly specific” Morgan grabbed the broom and started sweeping up the glass "But sure, tell Dr. Morgan all about it"  
"Call yourself that again and I'll shove that broom down your throat"

*****************************

“What are you wearing?”  
“Clothes” Casey glared  
“No, like cologne”  
“I don’t wear cologne”  
“Laundry soap?”  
“It’s unscented, I have sensitive skin”  
Chuck laughed  
“Shut the fuck up Bartowski, we are hiding in a wall and you’re worried about my laundry soap”  
“I laughed because the fact that any part of you is sensitive is funny, and you smell amazing, I was just curious”  
“It’s called musk”  
“Your musk does not smell like apples”  
“Maybe it’s my body wash”  
“You use apple body wash?”  
“Bartowski” he growled  
“Sorry”  
“It’s Old Spice”  
“Are you sure? Devon uses it and he doesn't smell as good”  
“There are different scents”  
“What kind do you use?”  
“I don’t know, Alex bought it for me, they all have stupid ass names”  
“Okay, well you smell amazing”  
“I can feel your dick”  
“Sorry” Chuck mumbled “It’s been a while since someone has been this close to me”  
“Walker not putting out?”  
“Uh that’s fake, shouldn’t you know that?”  
Casey shrugged “I thought it was getting more serious”  
“No, I haven't been with anyone since, well, that thing with Jill we don’t really talk about?”  
“Where she had sex with you just to take your watch off so she could kill you on a Ferris wheel?”  
“Yes, that”  
“So being pressed against anyone makes you hard these days?”  
“No just really strong buff badass assassins with the prettiest blue eyes I’ve ever seen”  
Casey cocked a brow  
“I said that out loud”  
“You did”  
“Sorry”  
“Gonna keep poking me with it?”  
“I can’t really move much, sorry” Chuck closed his eyes and tried to think of something, anything, but all he could focus on was the way Casey smelled and how his body felt pressed against his. Then Casey moved, his dick was no longer getting the nice pressure from Casey's thigh, he slowly opened his eyes and Casey was now face to face with him, “Um hi”  
“Hi” Casey smirked, pressing his body closer.  
“What are you doing”  
“Helping you with your problem”  
“You’re making it worse” the last word barely making it out before Casey pressed their lips together.  
Somehow Casey was able to get his hand between them and get Chuck's jeans unbuttoned with one hand, Casey bit lightly on Chuck’s bottom lip as he pulled out of the kiss, “Can I?”  
“You’re so polite, obviously the answer is yes, but I want to um touch you too”  
“Then do it” Casey growled  
Chuck was about to say something else but when he opened his mouth Casey licked into it. He had no idea how Casey got his jeans unbuttoned so easy because he was struggling with Casey’s jeans.  
“Those long ass fingers and you can't manage a button”  
“We are in a tight space and well like I said, it’s been a while”  
Casey unbuttoned his pants quickly, pushing his then Chuck’s down to their ankles.  
Chuck hesitated before wrapping his hand around Casey’s length, “Thick and uncut, please tell me we can do more, and with the lights on so I can see you naked”  
Casey laughed “Let me see how good you are with that hand first” Casey wrapped his hand around Chuck’s cock, matching Chuck’s stroke, Casey nibbled up Chuck’s neck and along his jaw, the sound Chuck made when he sucked at the edge of his jaw almost made him come. “The sounds are nice, but we are hiding”  
“Sorry” Chuck’s moan was swallowed by Casey’s kiss.  
It wasn't long before Casey found the right pressure and rhythm and Chuck was on edge, trying to hold back as long as he could but his legs were shaking. “Close” he mumbled.  
“Then come for me Chuck” Casey’s voice was rough  
“John” Chuck moaned against his lips, the small space between them quickly became a sticky warm mess. Chuck kissed him again just in case this was the last time he had the chance.  
“We should get cleaned up” Casey maneuvered over to his bag and tossed something at Chuck  
“Why do you have wet wipes?”  
“Always be prepared”  
“For jacking someone off while hiding in a wall”  
“Shut up and flash on something so we can get the hell out of here and I can fuck you properly”  
“Oh, right um, can we lie? I can fake a flash, or we can say no one was here, cause they aren’t and well we can come back another time”  
“You’re the one who is lying to Beckman”  
“I can do that, I’ll do that”  
“You’re terrible at lying”  
“I’ll do my best, because I want that dick in my mouth then my ass”  
Casey smirked “Perv”  
“Wait”  
“It was a joke, now pack it up”

*****************************

“Wow, I could have totally done without the details, wow, seriously gross”  
“Go to bed Grimes”  
“Are you going to be okay?”  
“I have to be”  
“Want me to talk to him?”  
“I’ll kill you”  
“Maybe try to talk to him again before the ceremony tomorrow”  
“He wants a wife, kids, and a white picket fence, that isn’t me, just let it go”  
“Fine, but just know I’m team Casey”  
“Go see your girlfriend before I suffocate you with a pillow in your sleep”  
“Remember when you didn’t like it when I spent the night with her”  
Casey growled.  
“If you don’t show up tomorrow, I’ll cover for you”  
“Don’t tell Alex”  
“I won’t, I know you don’t like me, but you should know by now that you can trust me”  
“I don’t not like you”  
“I think that was a compliment and I’ll take it, good night John”

“Uh right, my vows” Chuck nervously looked around “I um”  
“Are you okay Chuck?” Sarah squeezed his hand.  
“Can you go first?”  
“Chuck” Sarah smiled “Our relationship has been an adventure, and I knew you were someone special since the day we met”  
Casey cleared his throat, trying to hold himself back from saying anything, but he didn’t need to, because Morgan did.  
“Uh so I’m gonna have to apologize to my best friend right now”  
“Morgan,” Ellie said through gritted teeth  
“What the hell?” Chuck glared at him  
“Can we take a little sidebar” Morgan nodded to the left “Like just a few seconds”  
Chuck looked at Sarah “Just two seconds, sorry” he gripped the front of Morgan’s shirt pulling him off to the side “What the hell is wrong with you, so many people told me it was a bad idea to have to officiate the wedding and now this? I trusted you”  
“And I think you will trust me even more after this because I can’t stand there and watch you marry her when I know you belong with John”  
“John Casey?”  
“Obviously dude, come on, don’t lie, plus he told me everything, like seriously the fact that you two did THAT in a wall, how is that...why is that...not the point. I heard you two last night and after you left he smashed a glass bottle then cut his hand and he let me put a band-aid on him and it was superman and”  
“Get to the point Morgan, we are in the middle of a wedding”  
“Right, so um while I was cleaning up his cut, he told me all about Mexico and how for like seven months you two were doing nasty things then you just starting dating Sarah with no warning and now he is stand right there” Morgan tried to not look at Casey but he did and made it super obvious “Trying to support this when he is dying on the inside, dude he loves you, and I think deep down you love him too”  
“What the fuck are you two doing” Casey growled, Chuck jumped.  
Chuck turned around to face Casey “Is it true?”  
“No, everything Grimes says is a lie”  
“Do you love me, John?”  
Casey broke the eye contact, not knowing how to respond  
“If you say yes right now, I will run out those doors with you and not look back”  
“I’m not taking this day away from you, you obviously love her”  
Chuck looked over Casey’s shoulder to see Sarah, Ellie, and Carina glaring at him “I don’t think I do...listen Casey, I’m really fucking confused but I do know that kissing you is like something I’ve never felt before and I got scared that you would never be able to have a future with me but then I realized that might be stupid because I see the way you are with Alex and maybe if you found the right person that you would want a dog, two point five kids a white picket fence and growing old together and I didn’t know if you saw that in me and when Sarah suggested it I just jumped in blind not realizing how much I am in fact in love with you John Casey”  
“Want to get the hell out of here?”  
“So is that a yes?”  
“Yes Bartowski, I love you”  
Morgan had a huge grin on his face, “Okay, you two run out, I’ll um do my best to not get killed”  
“Good luck” Chuck patted Morgan on the shoulder, he took one last look at his sister and mouthed the word sorry, before him and Casey ran out the back door.

“Morgan, what the hell is going on” Sarah grabbed his tie  
“Uh there was uh thing, they um had to, you know what, they will get back to you in five to ten business days”  
“Morgan Grimes, you tell me right now”  
“I love you, Ellie, I really do and I’m sure Chuck will tell you everything if and when they return, but I really need to go”  
“Do I need to torture it out of you Martin” Carina pulled a knife from her bouquet  
“Nope, no, please don’t” Morgan looked to Alex for help but she didn’t do anything, Morgan thinks she knew more than she led on “I have the keys to the limo, which I think they are taking so I’m going to go get them and they can explain it all, okay, be right back” Morgan ran out the front door and hopped in the driver seat of the limo and locking the doors. “We really need to go, Carina has a knife and all the women in there are very mad and very scary”  
“What are you doing Morgan?”  
“Where is the limo driver?” Casey growled  
“Oh, I was always the driver”  
“Just roll up the partition would you buddy?”  
“And turning the music up, but um where am I taking you?”  
“The airport, but take the long way” Casey cupped Chuck’s jaw in his hand pulling him close until their lips almost touched “We have some time to make up for”  
“As you wish” Morgan rolled up the partition and turned on some heavy metal, not his favorite but it was the best chance he had at covering up the noise.  
“Where are we going? Do you even have a bag?”  
“Don’t care, and we won’t need clothes”  
“Hey John” Chuck lightly kissed him “I love you”  
“You too Bartowski”  
“I’m so sorry”  
“Less talking, more stripping”  
“We are not having sex in here, I don’t even have lube”  
“We have hands and mouths” threw his bowtie to the other end of the limo then started unbuttoning his shirt, reminding himself that he needed to keep the buttons intact because he had to wear something through the airport.  
When they were both down to their boxers Chuck climbed into Casey’s lap “Let’s hope Morgan is a good driver”  
“Never say his name when my dick is hard”  
“Right sorry, but um can I say one more thing”  
“Is it important?”  
“I never had sex with Sarah, we kissed and there was some clothed rubbing but every time we almost did it either she stopped or I did and now I’m realizing maybe I did it for you without realizing, and she, well I’m not entirely sure”  
“Maybe because she still has a thing for Bryce and you were the closest thing she could find”  
“That’s insulting but possibly true”  
“Can we kiss now?”  
“Yeah” Chuck leaned forward, but right when their lips touched the phone inside the limo rang.  
“What” Casey growled. “Morgan, if you call this phone again I will kill you” he slammed the phone down  
“What did Morgan want?”  
“To remind me that he is ordained and Vegas is a four-hour drive”  
“If he is ordained we don’t need to be in Vegas, we just need a marriage license”  
“We are not getting married”  
“Oh, right”  
“Let me finish my damn sentence...we are not getting married anytime soon, we need to let everyone calm down and deal with what happened, and you need to clear things up with you mom and sister”  
“Right, but Sarah is probably planning our murder right now"  
"Don't say her name either"  
"Sorry"  
"Sure there is no lube in here?"  
Chuck turned to look at the bags on the seat farthest from them "Not sure, some of those aren't mine" he moved off Casey's lap to look through the bags "Uh I think this is yours"  
"I didn't pack that"  
Chuck held up the monogrammed toiletry bag that Morgan got Casey a few Christmases ago that he said he hated but always took with him in his go bag.  
"I think your best friend had this planned"  
"We can thank him later" Chuck moved back but this time he got on his knees between Casey's legs, he slid his hand into the slit in the front of his briefs "I can't believe I wanted to give up this beautiful dick for the rest of my life"  
Casey laughed "It's not beautiful"  
"It is, and I'm so fucking sorry for everything"  
"More sucking, less talking"


End file.
